


The Promise

by fuuyuki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stageplay Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuyuki/pseuds/fuuyuki
Summary: An AU Crossover form 1st Winter Stageplay (Micheal) and 2nd Autumn Stageplay (Dom). Mainly Dom/Micheal.-- "Before the world lost all its greenery vegetation and became a deadly wasteland, there was someone...actually, there was an angel came down here to warn them from the apocalypse."
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 9





	1. the Angel fell from the sky

Before the world lost all its greenery vegetation and became a deadly wasteland, there was someone...actually, there was an angel who came down here to warn them from the apocalypse.

Dom was a genius scientist in botany and genetics engineering. He owned a large piece of landscape far away from the main cities and had his own research facilities there. On a normal day, Dom did his routine and had a cup of his new self-brewed coffee in hand heading to the greenhouse for a break. Suddenly, there’s a cracking sound from above. When he looked up, there’s something falling down. He was just to run away but then he realised that something was indeed a man. He opened his arm without a blink to catch that man.

“...Aww..it hurts...” Dom was knocked down from the impact. He patted his head with a moan and tried to sit up. He stared the man fell on him and rubbed his eyes with hesitancy. “What’s this?”

The unconscious man lying on him was in a religious-like white robe. He shivered a bit when Dom tried to sit up and a pair of eye-catching big white feathery wings moved along with his movement.

“Hey, bro. Are you ok?” Dom checked out the unconscious wing-ed man and felt relief when he found no apparent wounds on him.

Even Though being in doubt, he carefully moved the man to the deck chair nearby. He stood near and looked down to study this strange trespasser with a dozen questions in his head. Soon, the unconscious man finally opened his eyes.

“Umm...where am I…” the man scanned the place slowly and looked up to the big hole at the greenhouse dome. Then, he stopped his gaze on the man who was looking at him. “Awww!! I… I am sorry!! I broke your transparent roof…I could not see it clearly from the sky...and I seldom flew to that low so I failed to take control… I am very sorry!!!”

The man with a pair of wings on his back jumped up from the chair and kept bowing to apology. 

“No...don’t be. That’s expendable.” Dom pointed to the broken dome causally. “Besides, are you hurt? You fell from a height, you know. You said you flew. Was there an accident with riding glider?” Even said that, Dom’s sight was still fixed on the wings.

“Oh… What am I doing?! Please allow me to introduce myself.” The man nervously stretched his wings a little and flushed. Then, he made up his expression and stood upright properly. “My name is Michael, Angel from the Heavenly Kingdom. I am here to warn you about the coming apocalypse.” 

\- TBC -


	2. Scientific proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just believe in what I see with a scientific proof or a very persuasive explanation.” Dom folded his arms on his chest with a challenging face and made a statement. “There’s no angels in this world.”

“OK...so?” Dom smirked. 

“You don’t believe in me?” Micheal said hastily. “I am not telling jokes. We angels cannot tell lies. Dr. Dom. The world is at risk.”

“Yes, of course. You really made a very dramatic entrance. But you see, I am a scientist.” Dom gestured to the lab coat he was wearing. “I just believe in what I see with a scientific proof or a very persuasive explanation.” Dom folded his arms on his chest with a challenging face and made a statement. “There’s no angels in this world.”

Micheal frowned at him. “...Ok, I will prove it.” 

“And in case, if this is a prank, I will definitely ask you to pay for the repair of the dome.” Dom raised one hand to gesture the man to start.

“Hmm.” Micheal covered his mouth with one hand while thinking. Then, he walked to the open space of the greenhouse. “See, these’re my wings.” 

Without another word, Micheal stretched out his both wings. And the next moment, he disappeared from the ground. Dom looked up. Micheal was floating, more specifically, flying in the middle of the air. The afternoon sunshine passing from the panels of the dome shined on those purely white feathers on Michael's back making a golden reflection. With the addition of the verdurous plants and colourful flowers all around, it looked like a glory painting which you could find in a church or an art museum.

“...That’s really beautiful.” Dom admired in low voice and could not move his eyes off this holy scene.

Micheal flew for another second and carefully came back to the ground. He’s so afraid to break other things in this greenhouse.

“Ok, I admitted you are an heavenly angel.” Dom said while approaching Micheal.

“Really?” Micheal beamed. “Thank you. I was worrying how I could give you ‘scientific proof’ since I have no idea what it could be…”

Dom froze his gaze on the smile of Micheal’s face and cleared his throat when he found out he was stunned. “Haha. I did mention scientific proof OR a very persuasive explanation. Your gorgeous flying show did a really persuasive explanation. Besides, I think this beautiful face could not be created in this mortal world.”

Micheal flushed on Dom’s words and Dom found this very cute and funny. 

“Actually, I believed you’re what you told me in the first place, an unknown creature in our knowledge.” He moved forward to a little touch on Micheal’s feathers and the latter shivered a bit. "I briefly inspected your feathery wing-like organ on your back while you’re unconscious.”

Dom made a gesture of apology when he noticed Micheal felt uncomfortable with his touching. He stepped aside and continued.

“Sorry for teasing you earlier. I didn’t think there’s god or heaven. However, I believe there are always unknown creatures or dimensions out there for us to explore. Otherwise, this world would be too dumb to live on.”

Dom picked up the broken cup he left on the ground when he caught Michael earlier.

“I am going to make a new cup of coffee. Then, you can continue your apocalypse story while we enjoy ourselves a little bit.”

“Wait, Dr Dom.”

Michael yelled in a low voice but Dom did not return from the way to his pantry.

\- TBC -

**Author's Note:**

> We are chatting about the possibilities of the crossover AU for Banri's and Tsumugi's stageplay characters in the Discord. 
> 
> We have seen a lot of Luciano/Micheal... what if Micheal met the 'insane' researcher Dom. So, I give it a try.


End file.
